ferngullyfandomcom-20200213-history
Crysta/gallery
This is a gallery for Crysta. ''FernGully: The Last Rainforest Zak and crysta meet.jpg|Crysta meeting Zak Crysta, and Zak in the water.jpg|Crysta and Zak in the water Crysta and zack about to kiss.jpg|Crysta and Zak falling in love Crysta and zak kiss.jpg|Crysta and Zak kissing Crystaa.jpg Zak young and Crysta.jpg|Crysta and Zak Crysta, and A Mad Zak.jpg|Crysta with an angry Zak Crysta, Zak, Pips and the other fairies.jpg|Crysta, Zak, and Pips Zak and crysta ddacnig.jpg Zak trying to seav crysta.jpg|Crysta, Batty, and Zak Batty, cryatas and zak.jpg|Crysta, Batty, and Zak Crysta trying to chance zak back.jpg|Crysta trying to change Zak back Crysta stoping zak.jpg|Crysta trying to stop Zak Zak, crysta and the fairys.jpg|Crysta and Zak about to say Goodbye Zak mad at crysta.jpg|Crysta and a mad Zak Crysta watching zak.jpg|Crysta first sees Zak Crysta mad at zak.jpg|Zak, an angry Crysta, and other fairies Batty carying crysta and zak.jpg|Batty holding Zak and Crysta Crysta and zak.jpg|Crysta, and a scared Zak Crysta's and her father.jpg|Crysta, and the elder Pips, crysta, and stump in a tree.jpg|Crysta, Pips, and the Beetle Boys Pips and Crysta looking at eachother.jpg|Crysta and Pips looking at each other Happy Crysta and Pips together.jpg|Crysta and Pips Crysta in a cave.jpg|Crysta running on water Crystasfs.jpg Crysta and Batty flying.jpg|Crysta and Batty flying Crysta flying away from pips and his friends.jpg|Crysta flying away from Pips and the Beetle Boys Crysta flying somewhere.jpg|Crysta flying Crysta, her fahter, and battu.jpg|Crysta, Batty, and the Elder Crysta diving into the water.gif|Crysta diving into the water Wet Crysta.jpg|A wet Crysta Wet crysta doing magic on water.jpg|Crysta using magic on water Crysta coming back to life.jpg|Crysta flies to her father and the other fairies Crysta looking at ferngully.jpg|Crysta looking at FernGully Crysta looking down.jpg|Crysta Crysta and dying magie.jpg|Crysta and Magi Crysta flying.jpg|Crysta flying Pips and crysta flying.jpg|Crysta and Pips flying Crysta and pips.jpg|Crysta and Pips Together pips and crysta.jpg|Pips and Crysta Pissps and crysta.jpg Pic of Pips and Crysta.jpg Pips and happy crysta.jpg Image of Crysta and Pips.jpg Batty and crysta.jpg|Crysta and Batty Magi an crysta.jpg|Crysta and Magi Crysta and magie.jpg|Crysta using magic with Magi Crysta using her magie.jpg|Crysta using her powers Magi and crysta together.jpg|Crysta and Magi The Elder and Crysta.jpg|Crysta and The Elder '''Her father' Flying Crysta.jpg|Crysta flying Batty and Crysta together.jpg|Crysta and Batty Pips mad at crysta.jpg|Crysta with a mad Pips Pips and crysta.jpg|Crysta and Pips Pips with a happy crysta.jpg|Pips with a happy Crysta Crysta feels the trees pain.jpg|Crysta feels the trees pain Crysta flying wos.jpg Mad.jpg Crysta, the elder, zak and the other fiaries.jpg Crysta and Magi dying.jpg Cryst in Magi's house.jpg Crysta hugging Batty.jpg|Crysta hugging Batty a wet Crysta in a cave.jpg Crysta the fairy by liviusquinky-d39tbqc.jpg Crysta tumblr static crysta-fern-gully-animationanomaly-com.jpg 220792.jpg ferngully-disneyscreencaps.com-185.jpg ferngully-disneyscreencaps.com-285.jpg ferngully-disneyscreencaps.com-543.jpg Ferngully-disneyscreencaps.com-650.jpg Ferngully-disneyscreencaps.com-652.jpg Ferngully-disneyscreencaps.com-734.jpg ferngully-disneyscreencaps.com-1153.jpg ferngully-disneyscreencaps.com-1154.jpg ferngully-disneyscreencaps.com-1155.jpg ferngully-disneyscreencaps.com-1156.jpg ferngully-disneyscreencaps.com-1157.jpg ferngully-disneyscreencaps.com-1158.jpg ferngully-disneyscreencaps.com-1167.jpg ferngully-disneyscreencaps.com-1168.jpg ferngully-disneyscreencaps.com-1169.jpg Ferngully-disneyscreencaps.com-2160.jpg Ferngully-disneyscreencaps.com-2436.jpg Ferngully-disneyscreencaps.com-5516.jpg Ferngully-disneyscreencaps.com-5524.jpg Ferngully-disneyscreencaps.com-5535.jpg Ferngully-disneyscreencaps.com-5536.jpg Ferngully-disneyscreencaps.com-5565.jpg Ferngully-disneyscreencaps.com-5569.jpg ferngully-disneyscreencaps.com-5907.jpg ferngully-disneyscreencaps.com-5940.jpg ferngully-disneyscreencaps.com-5945.jpg ferngully-disneyscreencaps.com-6290.jpg Ferngully-disneyscreencaps.com-6592.jpg Ferngully-disneyscreencaps.com-6641.jpg Ferngully-disneyscreencaps.com-6668.jpg Ferngully-disneyscreencaps.com-7280.jpg ferngully-disneyscreencaps.com-7738.jpg ''FernGully 2: The Magical Rescue'' Crysta flying aroung.jpg|Crysta flying Crysta 2.jpg|Crysta from Ferngully 2 Crysta in ferngully 2.jpg Crysta next to water.jpg|Crysta by water Batty, pips, and crysta.jpg|Crysta, Batty, and Pips Pips, batty, and crysta.jpg|Batty, Pips, and Crysta Crysta looking at a dead forest.jpg|Crysta, feeling worried Crysta and Gaoona.jpg|Crysta and Goanna Crysta her father and fairiers.jpg|Crysta, the Elder, and other fairies Crysta about to get wet.jpg|Crysta about to get wet Crysta and pips in forst.jpg|Shocked Pips and Crysta Pips and Crysta huggings.jpg|Crysta and Pips hugging Pips and Crysta in a tree.jpg|Crysta and Pips in a tree Angery crysta.jpg Crysta, mother kangkroo.jpg FernGully 2 Crysta.jpg FernGully 2 Batty Screaming.png FernGully 2 Crysta.png Merchandise 71mlEIIrjFL._SL1200_.jpg|Puzzle FernGully The Last Rainforest Applause PVC’s.jpg|PVC figurine 51L3uWglfpL._SX300_.jpg|Doll Category:Gallery